1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment mounted in a mobile unit such as a vehicle and having a plurality of movable operation units on a front panel part thereof, particularly to a power source supply to the operation units and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various car audio apparatus such as a CD (Compact Disc) player, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player, an MD (Mini Disc) player and an AM/FM tuner mounted in an instrument panel of a vehicle, and a car audio apparatus in which these are combined integrally or in which these are integrated with a navigation apparatus are used as electronic equipments. Also, there is a type having means for operating the electronic equipment by remote control.
In these car audio apparatus, operation functions tend to increase and the operation tends to become complicated, and many operation functions need be attached on an instrument panel, the area of which is limited. As a measure to this, various proposals have been made. For example, a system in which a plurality of operation units having operation keys are provided oppositely backward and forward in the front of a car audio apparatus and operation functions or display functions are distributed and provided to the respective operation units has been proposed. Further, a system for performing operation by remote control in addition to such an apparatus has been proposed.
For example, in a car audio apparatus in which two operation units are provided oppositely backward and forward in the front panel part thereof, there are a case of using only a first operation unit provided in the front of the two operation units and a case of simultaneously using a second operation unit provided in the back of the first operation unit. Further, there is a case of using an insertion opening, which is provided in the back of the second operation unit and is provided in a front panel part of an electronic equipment body, for inserting and ejecting a disk. When using the insertion opening, opening and closing operations of the two operation units are performed.
In case of using only the first operation unit, useless electric power continues to be consumed when the second operation unit is in working condition. Further, in case where a device requiring high-frequency driving is installed in the second operation unit, high-frequency noise by its driving is radiated or noise intrudes into the first operation unit through a signal line or a power source line. For example, there is a possibility that the noise travels to a metal panel constituting the first operation unit or to a circuit pattern in a circuit board provided inside the second operation unit and affects on an AM/FM tuner (hereinafter referred to as a tuner) provided in an electronic equipment body via a cabinet of the first operation unit or the pattern, causing a deterioration of the sensitivity for receiving radio waves (S/N ratio) by the tuner. In a state in which the second operation unit is in close contact with the first operation unit, affects of high-frequency noise is particularly high.